Negotiation
by Rodlox
Summary: Alliances shift, and we intend them to be temporary. In the wake of 'The New World,' Plodzt makes NTAC an offer.


**------**

**Title:Negotiate.**

**Author:Rodlox.**

**Summary:Alliances shift, and we intend them to be temporary.**

**Note:There's a map here...http: - - www , seattleaquarium , org - exhibits - map (the , are dots & the - are slashes).**

**Dedication:Many thanks to all my supporters and inspirations in this...but most of all, to my favorite beta-readers Fanwoman, Purpleyin, and Fififolle.**

**Author's notes:**

**Yes, I'm playing with Omniscient here. ;D**

**This is not an AU...Mary's not dead in this one.**

**There are a few characters in here who have shown up in other fanfictions...such as Ahmad Mohammadzay featured in 'Defused' and Kate Haggard featured in 'Twin Effect'.**

**----**

**22th October:**

_It's certainly a change of pace,_ Diana thought to herself, paying the cab driver and walking to the end of the long line waiting to buy a ticket to enter the Aquarium. To one side, the construction was continuing apace, _Not even the 4400s could stop repairs. Though I'll miss Steamers,_ remembering how good the restaurant's food and service had been. She'd been told to wait in the front entrance of the aquarium.

After five minutes and moving only four feet forwards, there was a tap on her shoulder. Turning, Diana saw it was one of her teachers from college, "Nice to see you still talk to your sister," since the message had been relayed through April.

"When the situation warrants it." Diana knew Maureen, her former science teacher wasn't a 4400, though Maureen's infant daughter was one...and so was the grown woman standing next to her. "Mary Plodzt, I take it?" recognizing her from a photo. _One of the socially-quieter returnees. "_You wanted to talk to me?" Diana asked her. "Nice to see you again," she said to Maureen.

"You look like you're doing well," her old teacher said, cradling a baby in her arms. "Say hi to Diana," she said softly to her infant, who gurgled at the agent.

_It had been five days prior to today_,Mary thought to herself, _Shawn called Ahmad and arranged a meeting of the two of us. _"For now, I have grown weary of being frustrated in attempts at uniting our people." _He said that it would be best if we stayed away from the Center, at least until the matter of the Nova Group is not front-page news. Clearly Shawn has failed to learn the lesson of the plague, which is that those of us who stand apart from our own kind are the ones who fall, while those of us who stand together remain whole and hale._

"So you're just giving up?"

"For now," Mary repeated. "Now I hold out my hand to you and yours."

Diana frowned. "NTAC?"

"The very same."

"We aren't 4400s."

"Kate Haggard took shelter under my wing when the plague struck so many."

Diana nodded. _Garritty wasn't a happy camper when his sister-in-law disappeared. He was mollified a little when he learned Kate didn't get sick._

Mary wasn't done yet. "Also, Maia Rutledge, one of three people with her particular talent."

_God help us if one of the other two are in the Nova Group._ "So you've done your homework. What is it about NTAC you want?"

"The simplest of things. We help you where we can, and in return, you leave us alone."

"And if we find one of you is implicated in something?"

"Where there is evidence," Mary said, "we shall hand over the guilty. Those who surround us are not greatly desiring violence."

'Us'? You mean surrounding you."

"She means what she says," said the man in line in front of Diana.

"As I said in my message," Maureen said, dancing in place with her daughter, "we'll garantee complete security for the conversation." To the infant, "Little longer, then we can see the otters. No funny, Viv, promise me," and got bubbles in answer.

"'Promise'?" Diana asked. "She's a baby."

"One who generates atavisms," Maureen said. "I speak from experience on that." _Two years of having the same atavism...Viv was **very** hungry that day._ "So, what say you?"

"I'll pass on the message," Diana said, not mentioning that her cell phone had been wired by Marco to transmit this conversation.

"Good," Mary said. "Since we are almost at the ticket counter, would you like to leave now or buy a ticket?"

"Much as I'd like to walk through it again, I should take Maia when I go."

A nod. "Sensible."

_Thank you_.

------------

the end.


End file.
